The Megabrood: Seven Minds
by Moonstar00125
Summary: A sequel to The Megabrood, in which new challenges are faced, new villains are met, new faces met, and new feelings come to light. Enjoy!
1. She Wears Short Skirts, I Wear Sneakers

"Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself, Mindy?" The teacher asked the new student. Mindy stood and walked to the front of the class with a swish to her hips—the "popular" walk.

"Hi! I'm Mindy. I was the cheer captain in my old school, and I'd like to be he same at this school. I love hanging out with my friends and talking on the phone, and—OMG, IS SHE BLUE! Is that her real skin color! And she's wearing leather and a cape! Oh, what a freak! Ahahahaha!" she laughed, pointing at a certain Metrocity Ritchi.

No one laughed with her. No one did anything but glare at her in distaste.

Bernard Scott in hatred.

Metrocity continued squinting out the window, focused on something else.

No one said anything as Mindy glared back at them all and demanded, "Hey; what's the big deal? Doesn't anyone else see the blue freak in class?" They didn't answer.

She'd see soon enough.

Suddenly Metrocity leaped up onto her desk. "HEY!" the blue girl shouted, whipping out her de-gun and smashing through the classroom window without hesitation. Mindy threw herself to the ground and screamed, but no one else said or did a thing, just watching as Metrocity dashed off across the lawn.

"She can't do that!" Mindy howled. "Why is no one stopping her! She can't have a weapon, or break windows, or—" Then she stopped dead as she realized no one was doing anything, just in time to see what Metrocity was doing.

***Break***

"Hey you!" Metrocity shouted, rushing across the lawn, her de-gun outstretched. "Stop right there!" The crook, who had just hit her principle and rushed off to her car, slammed on the break and sped away. "You asked for it…" Metrocity muttered and threw a blue cube down into a puddle.

Her new skybike shot up from the water and Metrocity leaped on to give chase.

The crook turned in the driver's seat, and Metrocity dodged as three bullets whizzed by.

That only made her angry.

Metrocity leaned forward, flying faster and lower, getting closer and closer and closer until...

_WHAM!_ Metrocity drove her hoverbike into the hood of the car, just over top of the crook. She pulled up and swerved over, peering in the window to find him out cold. Grabbing the perp, Metrocity pulled up further, his limp legs suspended over nothing, and dehydrated her principle's car, headed back to the school.

***Break***

The unconscious crook landed in a heap on the floor of the classroom as Metrocity brought out her de-gun out anew. Zapping his body into a blue cube and blowing the smoke away from the tip of her gun, Metrocity looked up at Mindy, acknowledging her for the first time.

"_That's_ why."

**Author Comments:**

**The Megabrood with Metrocity as a teenager? SQUEE! New challenges are faced, new dangers braved...BUT FROM WHERE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! To give you all a taste of the questions—Apparently they are liked and appreciated—I give you: How have the characters changed? In some ways, but not all. Is Metrocity still Badass? Even more so! Will Tighten's family come back again? No. Nuh-uh. This one is MUCH more unpredictable! *Devious Grin* MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**


	2. A Trick Of The Tongue

"So; Midnight; the observatory; bring the prototype," Metrocity instructed Bernard, beginning to eat her peaches. A lot had changed in nine years, but even so, a lot had stayed the same. Metrocity and Bernard were both still quite tall, though Bernard was now taller, and they were still best friends. Bernard still had crazy poofy hair, big thick glasses, and resembled Bernard from the museum even more than when they were little. Metrocity still had shoulder-length black hair, a bright blue complexion, and bright blue eyes.

Bernard was still the (somewhat reluctant) son of Metro Man, Metrocity was still a weirdo, and they were both complete dorks. The ways they had changed were inevitable; Metrocity had filled out, like a normal young woman, and both had taken an interest in the opposite gender—though not to any specific case. Metrocity found it interesting and a little bemusing that anyone could be interested in someone without first knowing about their inner workings—intelligence, personality, etc.—and didn't really know that much about many guys at their school, while Bernard simply found that most girls were either mean, insufferable, or complete morons.

Right now they were discussing their plans to work on the science project that was due next week. They'd crafted a prototype for a generator that took in trash and supplied energy to connected homes. So far the prototype could only power Bernard's schoolhouse, but with the finished version they planned to have the capacity to power the entire city. It was sure to get them an A!

Bernard suddenly glared at something behind Metrocity, and she turned to see Mindy standing behind her with a look of disgust. Metrocity stood and offered her hand, towering over Mindy, who was very short and had likely stopped growing in the eighth grade, where Metrocity had continued to grow until very recently. Mindy sniffed and curled her lip at the sight of Metrocity's blue skin.

"I see you have a problem with me," Metrocity said flatly, sitting back down to look Mindy in the eye.

"Yes, in fact. I _do_. Listen, _I'm_ the cheerleader captain. Everyone is supposed to like _me_. Apparently you've managed to brainwash everyone here into thinking you're _cool_, but you're not, so just back off and take your forty lashings!" Metrocity laughed.

"_IIII_ see. You think I'm popular and invading your territory. It's fascinating, really, to watch young girls become so territorial over petty little things. But no, I cannot back down, because I never stood up." That statement seemed to make Mindy even angrier.

"Do you even know who I _AM__!_"

"Yes; the stereotypical cheerleader captain. The question is, do you know who _I_ am?"

"No, I _don't!_"

"Have you heard of Megamind?"

"Heard of him? How could you not, though I've never seen him. He's all anyone's talked about since we got here—And I heard he's _gorgeous!_" Metrocity laughed again.

"Yeah, well, he's my Father, I'm his daughter. Meet Metrocity Ritchi, named for Metrocity itself and Megamind's 'little protégé'. Ollo, Goodbye, I'm sure it was the same amount of unpheasant for both of us."

"Unpleasant," Bernard corrected, and Metrocity nodded seriously.

"Thanks." And she stood again with tray in hand, and left the table, Bernard following after to tell her about his latest brainstorm about the project. She paused as they left and turned back to state, very calmly, "I would also be wary of telling anyone that happens to be part of a minority race to 'take [their] forty lashings.' It can very easily be misinterpreted." With that she turned again and she and Bernard left Mindy alone to stew.

**Author Comments:**

**GASPETH! Is it possible Mindy could be Metrocity's newest villain! Very much so! Why are both these scenes at shool? Because I felt like it! What the heck is wrong with Mindy? She's a moron! Is Metrocity going to be a mean child now? No, she was actually being very polite to Mindy—as polite as one can be to a new kid who feels they are above the city superhero and makes fun of them for being blue and wearing capes. (**) Metrocity rocks! :D**


	3. The Warehouse That Never Sleeps

"Ollo, Bernard!" Megamind greeted as he opened the door. Bernard smiled and waved.

"Hello, Sir."

"Isn't it a bit late for you to be up?" Minion asked, walking in with Song in one robotic arm and Mark clinging to the leg on his other side.

"It's a Friday, and Metrocity said to come over at this time. She said it was the best time to be working on the actual project." Megamind nodded and moved aside so that Bernard could scoot past. No one was overly surprised that he was there, no matter what the hour. Bernard and Metrocity were so close that her family was practically his, and she was welcome at the Scott residence at anytime. The only one who was in any way surprised was, surprisingly, Roxanne.

"She's up in her room," Damion grumbled as he walked passed, headed to grab a soda from the fridge. Bernard nodded his thanks and turned.

"Hi, Mrs. Ritchi!" he called as she passed him on his way to the stairs.

"Hi, Bernard!" she greeted, not showing her alarm in the least before watching him go up the stairs. Then she turned her attention to her husband, kids, and Minion. "Minion, could you put Song and Mark to bed for me?" she asked, taking note of Mark's heavy, dark lids. "They look completely tuckered out."

"Of course, Ms. Ritchi!" Minion exclaimed, always happy to lend assistance, especially where the children were involved.

"_Mrs._ Ritchi!" she reminded the robot-gorilla fish before leaning down to kiss Damion on the forehead as he passed by the second time. The twelve-year-old grimaced and wiped at his silver skin.

"Why do I have to be different?" he grouched

"Because you were meant to do great things," Roxanne informed him, her customary answer to the rhetorical question that came at least twice on any given day. "I'll be in to tuck you in in a few minutes."

"Do you _have_ to?" Roxanne frowned slightly.

"I suppose I don't if you don't want me to. Do you?" Damion shook his head. "Ok then. Goodnight sweetheart." Damion continued down the hall without a word before locking himself in his room. Roxanne shook her head and continued to Megamind's side before wrapping her arms around his thin frame.

"Ollo," she said in a low, almost sultry voice, and Megamind was quick to return the greeting in a similar tone.

"Ollo."

"Doesn't it ever worry you?" she asked, pulling back and switching tones almost immediately.

"What?" Megamind asked, as clueless as ever. Roxanne nodded her head toward the stairs.

"That Bernard is always going up to Metrocity's room at all hours of the night! Doesn't it bother you at all?"

"No," he answered carefully, brow creased as he tried to figure out this newest cryptic message in Daddom. "Should it?"

"It would bother any other Father in Metrocity." Megamind and Metrocity were really getting to her head lately with all of their mispronunciations.

"Why's that?" Roxanne smiled and shook her head. He was absolutely unteachable—adorable, but unteachable.

"Because they're teenagers now—a boy, and a girl, alone, unattended, in a soundproof room..."

"Not nearly!" Megamind alleged. "The baby monitor is still installed up there from when she was tiny. It's not completely trustworthy—when it's on it doesn't turn off, and when it's off it's shut itself off. And why should—Oooh, I see where you're going with this!" Megamind said, finally following the path his wife's mind had taken, a belated expression of both understanding and deep thought taking over his face.

"No, I'm not worried in the least!" he decided. "When it's on, like I said, it doesn't shut off, and they never talk about more than shool, classmates, and battling evil. And Bernard's a nice boy," Megamind reminded her. "He wouldn't hurt Metrocity." Roxanne laughed.

"Any other Father of any other girl in the world would be more worried about a nice guy being in his daughter's room than a mean one—"

"But—"

"But you don't seem to be worried at all! I don't know—maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Megamind proclaimed, bringing himself up to his full height and puffing out his chest. "Just trust me, Roxanne; we have nothing to worry about!"

***Break***

"OK, now, the hyperactive microfollide should go here," Metrocity said, pointing to the spot as Bernard looked through a magnifying glass. "And the stabilizer chip goes here...And now we apply the iron sheeting, and... We're done!" Metrocity cried. "We're done!"

"We're done!" Bernard echoed, leaping up from his seat.

"We did it!" Metrocity shouted, grabbing Bernard by the shoulders and he grabbing her in the same manner. "We've done it!"

"We'll get an A on the project!"

"We can supply the town with power!"

"We can rid the world of its trash problems!"

"We're getting an A on our project!" Metrocity finished in a loop, and they started laughing and laughing and laughing as the sun rose. It had taken them six long, grueling hours and a missed night of sleep, but it was worth it. It was all worth it. And like Megamind had said, they had nothing to worry about, even as they ended up passed out in a heap next to the desk, insanely tired from being up for twenty-four hours. They were just friends. And that wasn't likely to change.

***Break***

In his room, Damion grumbled as he worked on the greatest invention of all time—in his eyes—only every third word coherent to this third person.

"Stupid Metrocity... Metro City... Minion... Pay... Megamind! Roxanne!... Never guess... And then... And I'LL be the one... And then they'll scream... And I'll... Pity and...Death, despair... Know the name... Damion Ritchi is... Recreation... And then...Metro City...will be...MINE!"

**Author Comments:**

**OK, this chapter is so...Something, that I have no questions for it. Well DONE, chapter, well DONE! And Roxanne, be quiet and listen to Megamind! He knows what he's talking about...Or does he? MWAHAHAHAHAHAqAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh! And the bit with Bernard and Metrocity—I have no idea what a microfollide is, and I'm almost certain that it doesn't exist. I was making things up. XDXD**


	4. The Dorkiest Dorks Are NOT Dating

Metrocity and Bernard walked out of science class on Monday, both gushing over their recent A. As Mindy walked by with her new friends—cheerleaders, of course—she scoffed. "Nerds!" she taunted.

"Ollo to you, too!" Metrocity called back. "And we're not nerds, we're dorks!"

"The best dorks!" Bernard reminded her, and they laughed as Mindy "hmphed" and walked away.

Suddenly there was a crash outside, and Metrocity smiled at the distinct reverberations of a bomb going off and the unmistakable sounds of shattering marble somewhere nearby.

"I gotta go!" she told her friend. "Can you cover for me?"

"No," he replied with a straight face, and they both cracked up as Metrocity ran from the building and met her father only yards from the school. Good times...

***Break***

"And as it turns out, enough play dough with enough applied force and heat, combinined in the right conditions, can trigger a large enough explosion to break through even igneous rock." Metrocity finished recounting the tale of the bank robbers and bit into her turkey sandwich.

"Fascinating!" Bernard exclaimed, jotting down a quick note and ignoring her slip-up in speech. "And you said earlier that they used a flamethrower to apply the heat and pressure, right? Are those even legal?"

"Mhm. I read about it on this weird website. Oh! And what's _really_ weird is—"

"Awww!" A familiar voice sounded, and Metrocity braced herself for another battle of insufferably mean vs. suffocatingly nice.

"What is it now, Mindy? Would you like to threaten me, or mock our dorkiness? Because as you know, we _are_ the dorkiest!"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to congratulate you both!"

"On our science project?" Metrocity asked warily, sharing an uncertain glance with her best friend.

"No, silly; on yourselves! You make such a cute couple, I'm so happy for you!" Metrocity turned bright violet, and Bernard flushed violently.

"What are you getting at?"

"I just said it—you two are _obviously_ dating, and _I_ think you're _perfect_ for each other!"

"We're not dating!" Metrocity shouted in a voice almost too high to be her own, jumping to her feet as Bernard hid behind a textbook, still as shy as ever.

"That's absurd! It's ridiculous! It's positively preposterous!"

"So why are you... Wait, _are_ you blushing? I can't tell. You're purple now, not pink, so I think—"

"I am _not_ blushing!" Metrocity yelled. "I'm _flushing_; there's a difference!"

"Oh is there? I seem to have struck a nerve!"

"You'll find it's dangerous to cross me." Metrocity growled, grabbing Mindy and shoving her against the nearest wall. "I've tried to be nice to you, but you're just an insufferable little witch who has nothing better to do than humiliate others!"

"So what would you do if I told the school you _were_ dating?" she asked smugly. In reality, Metrocity would probably do very little, or, even more likely, nothing at all. She didn't care what other people thought—though she knew Bernard sometimes did, and she might be tempted to knock a few heads together just to make him feel more comfortable. On her own, she'd most likely ignore it, but Metrocity's eyes narrowed dangerously all the same—it was all about presentation, after all.

"You don't want to find out."

A chill ran up Mindy's spine.

**Author Comments:**

**Yes, so if you want to see Mindy get crushed...Mhm. :D Yes, everybody thinks Bernard and Metrocity like each other. Do they? *Shrug* I don't know. Is Mindy going to die? No, not yet. Is she a main antagonist? Perhaps. She's certainly persistent enough. Where did Damion go to? You'll find out. You'll find out...**


	5. Feels A Little Like Falling

"Hell...o?" Roxanne asked, opening the door to find confusion waiting there on the stoop. She had expected Bernard, but instead she saw a rather short, orange-haired girl, whom she didn't recognize. "Who are you?" she asked rather bluntly.

"I'm Mindy. I came to see Damion," the girl replied, and Roxanne nodded slowly.

"He's...in his room..."

***Break***

Metrocity jumped carefully from one rock to the other, trying to cross the river without so much as a bootlace getting wet. "Dernit!" she exclaimed as one boot slipped into the water. It was waterproof of course, baby seal leather needed to be, but it meant she'd lost the game. Bernard had made it an entire seven rocks across before he fell in.

"Darnit," Bernard corrected, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. It was a quiet day in the forest, with nothing out of the ordinary. Metrocity sighed and trudged over the stream, no longer minding if she got wet. Then she threw herself down beside the soaking Bernard and peered over his shoulder at something he was drawing. He took it away and stashed it somewhere before she could glimpse more than a flash of blue and brown.

"What's up?" she asked, leaning back against the tree.

"Nothing," he answered quickly. She nodded and they lapsed into silence. It had been like that since lunchtime. They hadn't really spoken much since then, it was too...awkward. After a while, Metrocity cleared her throat and stood up.

"I'll race you to the top," she said, gesturing up the tree they'd been sitting against.

"You know I'll win," Bernard told her, smiling.

"Oh really?" she asked, grabbing the nearest branch. "Because I'm already—"

"Halfway there!" Bernard finished for her, taking off from the ground as Metrocity began swinging up the tree. Laughing the whole way up, they went, Metrocity climbing for all she was worth, and Bernard flying up, sweeping back down to make sure she was coming every few seconds. As always, Bernard made it to the top first, landing only a minute before Metrocity touched the very top spire of the pine tree. "Race you back down?" he asked, and Metrocity shook her head, breathless.

"I need a...I need a...a break," she said, leaning against the tree, perched precariously on a branch. It made Bernard a little nervous. The tree was much larger than most of the trees around, and he hated thinking of her falling down if the wind picked up.

"Why don't I fly you down?" he asked, and Metrocity shrugged.

"Sure," she replied, and let him pick her up. He flew up and away from the tree before diving down towards the ground, and Metrocity couldn't help but squeal in delight as the wind pushed against them and air whistled past. She was filled with a new surge of excitement, more so than she had ever felt on her hoverboard or her motorbike. When they reached the ground, they were both laughing again, and they collapsed on the ground, rolling in the grass like little kids.

When they recovered, Metrocity and Bernard were lying head-to-head by the river, spouting short bursts of laughter as they settled down. When their laughter had completely stopped, they lay, smiling up at the sky and thinking their own private thoughts in complete tranquility. Then the tranquility ceased when a figure flying through the sky caught Metrocity's eye. There was a flash of silver, followed by a flash of red, and her blood froze in her veins.

Could he be back?

**Author Comments: **

**Wait, what's going on here...?**


	6. Say Goodnight, Sis

_No,_ Metrocity reminded herself. _Mechanico is dead. He's been dead for nine years. They found his body and buried him—in a cemented casket, no less. So what could it..._

"Come on!" Metrocity said suddenly, leaping up and grabbing Bernard by the wrist. He stumbled after her as she rushed out of the forest, flapping behind almost as if he were made of the same material as her cape.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to keep up with her.

"I don't know, but I can tell it's bad! Quick, reach into my cape and grab the motorbike!" Bernard reached out with his left hand, his right being the one Metrocity had grabbed a hold of, and dipped it into one of the inner pockets of the cape and withdrew a small blue cube.

"Here!" he shouted, handing it over. Metrocity took it in her right hand, the one not attached to Bernard's wrist, and deftly tossed it into the river, leaping after it and landing right in place. She took a second to let Bernard get adjusted and hold on to her before she sped off again, racing through the skies.

"How can you tell something's wrong?" the boy inquired.

"I just...I just can!" Metrocity called back. "I can't really explain it. Hold on tight!" she added, and Bernard grabbed her around the waist as she leaned forward, sped up, and flipped the motorbike upside down so they could _just_ make it through a tunnel overtop a truck. Bernard squeezed his eyes shut, but Metrocity's eyes were wild with excitement and concentration as they sped through the tunnel, then out.

Metrocity righted the vehicle, then stopped dead, both her and Bernard lurching forward with the sudden cease in motion. Dread filled both their throats.

There, at the center of town, was a giant, firmly-stationed robot with a clear cockpit. Who she saw in that cockpit made her sick. Very sick. For two reasons. The first was Mindy.

The second was her brother.

There, in the cockpit, at the forefront, was Damion, his large silver head unmistakable in any setting. Behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder, was Mindy. They were dressed in villains' attire, different from her father's and hers in several ways. Damion's had a lower collar, though it was still taller than usual collars were.

Instead of a blue lightning bolt on a leather suit, Damion wore spandex with a scarlet X through the middle, and Mindy... To say the least, it was black leather, skimpy, and _extremely_ distasteful. Damion spotted her distinctive blue skin nearly as quickly as she spotted his silver.

"Hello, Metrocity, it's wonderful that you've come to join us—and you've brought your boyfriend too!"

"Shut up, Damion!" Metrocity snapped as Bernard hopped onto the roof of the nearest building, and her hand immediately slapped over her own mouth. She had never told any of her siblings to shut up before, and it made her blush. They'd all been raised in a loving home with loving parents and ample space of their own. Not one of them had shared a room since they were three. Privacy had never been an issue. When they were angry, they didn't need to hand out ill-tempered words to vent, they could just go to their respective rooms and disintegrate their trash until they felt better.

"MWOOWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Damion cackled into his megaphone (no relation, of course). "My Henchgirl was right! It does seem to strain your nerves, sister dearest!" he cackled, turning the last two words into a jeer, heavily laden with sarcasm and oozing sardonicism.

"What are you doing, Damion?" Metrocity demanded, inching forward on her motorbike, but the giant robot raised a hand and index finger, imitating every move Damion was making.

"Ah, ah, ah, Metrocity. If you come even a millimeter closer..." The stomach flap began to rise from the robot, and Metrocity gasped. Within a huge pink circle, strung by their feet, were five of her nine family members. Megamind, Master-Mind, Blueberry, Oobermind, and Mark were tied and gagged, and every time they tried to move, Metrocity could see a bolt of electricity come at them, making them writhe with pain.

"What—Damion! How could—What are you—" Confusion shot through Metrocity like—well, like a bolt of lightning. Why would Damion tie up their family? What was he planning? What was going on?

Damion laughed into the megaphone again.

"Oh, it looks like Metrocity is confused! Well, Metrocity, I'll tell you, since you're about to die anyway. My plan is simple; Step one, gain a Henchman or Henchwoman; check. Step two, finish my giant robot and imprison all things blue and alive within; check. Step three, kill Metrocity, and thereafter kill one of my family every week until they're all dead; soon to be put in progress. Step four, kill the family of your close friend Bernard! Step five, take over Metro City...and then the world!" Metrocity's eyes widened.

"You're—you're—"

"Yes Metrocity, citizens of Metro City, I'm evil. I'm _very_ evil. And I plan to let nothing stand in my way. And when I finish killing our blue counterparts, youngest to oldest, I'll find Mother and Song...And they'll die too."

"And how do you plan to kill _me__?_" Metrocity demanded, standing up on her motorbike. Even from where she was, Metrocity saw the evil smile flit across her brother's face.

"Like this," he said, and the robot's hand came down suddenly, slamming into Metrocity and her skybike, sending them whizzing through the air in a clearly damaged state, one end over the other, spinning so fast they seemed almost to be one.

"METROCITY!" Bernard screamed as he watched her disappear into the center of a large crowd only yards away from where he now stood. When the crowd crowded closer to where she had disappeared, his heart seized up.

His worst fear had finally been realized.

**Author Comments:**

**OMG, IS METROCITY DEAD! Who will save Metro City! Will Damion and Mindy win! Will Bernard rise up to be the hero, or stay in hiding? Is all hope lost? 'Tis a dark day in the life of the fanfic...**


	7. A Mother Knows

Bernard moved to peer into the crowd, when suddenly his hand was grabbed, and he was being pulled along at a fast pace by a strange blonde woman.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Come on!" she called back. "We have to hurry, before he sees you!" The voice was familiar, and Bernard literally _felt_ a weight being lifted from his chest. Metrocity was alive!

Before long they were out of the city, and within an hour they had run all the way to the Scott residence. When Metrocity opened the door, she was surprised to see her Mother standing in the doorway behind Mr. Scott, Song in her arms.

"Mom, what are you...?"

"Metrocity!" she cried, thrusting Song into Mr. Scott's arms and throwing her arms around her daughter. "You're OK!" she nearly sobbed. "You're alive!"

"But what are you doing here?"

"After Damion's friend came over, I came here to see where you and Bernard had gone off to, since the girl looked more your age than his, and when I came over, I saw the news, and..." Roxanne bit her lower lip, and Metrocity could see there were tears in her eyes.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad everyone is here...ish. We need to come up with a plan to defeat Damion and _Mindy__,_" she said, spitting the last word as if it were dirt. She had known Mindy was low, but she hadn't imagined she was low enough to turn to villainy, and with such a..._trampy_ costume at that.

"Come inside," Mr. Scott said, ushering in the eighteen- and nineteen-year-olds.

"We'll need a plan," Metrocity said first thing, switching out of her disguise—after, of course, remembering she was in it. It was amazing, all the guises Roxanne could see through. "And some new weapons-the only thing I have on me is my dehydranator."

"Dehydrator."

"Right!" Metrocity exclaimed. "Mom, Mr. Scott, if you two could keep watch, Bernard and I could draw up blueprints, schemes, and plans, and after that, get started on the actual fieldwork."

"I don't think that'll be a problem," Metro Man said, and looked to Roxanne, who nodded.

"Now, are there any rooms in the house, suitable for writing, that have no windows whatsoever?"

***Break***

Metrocity and Bernard lay side-by-side on his bed, Bernard flipping through an ancient tome on Megamind's early inventions and jotting down notes, as well as adding his own ideas. Using some graph paper, Metrocity was drawing up her ideas on a few new designs for weapons, as well as jotting down her own notes on the sides.

Every few seconds, Bernard's eyes would dart over to Metrocity and back at his paper, and Metrocity's would do the same with him and her own paper. Every fourth or fifth glance over, they'd look at the same time, meet eyes, blush furiously, and look back at their papers for at least another minute before beginning the process again.

They worked in silence for hours, neither of them noticing the time passing, since Bernard had no clock in his room, and the lack of windows allowed only the very stationary light of the lamp entrance. It seemed they'd been working for all of ten minutes, maybe twenty or thirty, when Roxanne poked her head in and informed them it was midnight and they should get to sleep if they wanted to make any progress. With great reluctance, Metrocity gathered up the papers, set them in a neat pile on Bernard's desk, and followed her Mother into the guestroom.

After Roxanne had tucked Metrocity in, a habit and ritual that Metrocity and Roxanne had never quite broken, and was about to leave the room to sleep on the couch with Song, Metrocity stopped her.

"Hey Mom?" she asked quietly. "How do you know if you're in love?"

**Author Comments:**

**Teehee! This was a fun chapter. XDXD, and you thought she was dead! No, ever the hero, Metrocity has kept on the alert, and though she has many bruises, and possibly a break or two she has told no one about, she has survived! Now she must find a way to face down her shool rival Mindy and defeat her younger brother...and still find time for semi-average teenage-girl issues. ;) XDXD!**


	8. One Crises Down, Another To Go

"Well," Roxanne said, then paused. She'd been expecting this question, for longer than she let on, really. Blueberry had asked a similar question not too long ago, but somehow it had taken Metrocity five extra years to get around to asking. However, expecting the question didn't make it any easier to answer it.

"When you're in love...when you're with the person you love," Roxanne restarted, sitting down on the side of her daughter's bed, "they're the only thing you can think of. Everything else just seems irrelevant, if you even notice it. When you love someone, they can make you smile just by being there, without saying anything or doing anything, and without putting any effort into it. Just seeing them can turn your entire day upside down."

"But how do you know when you really _love_ someone, and it isn't just your subconkious mind pressing you into something because it's expected of you or thought of you by society?" Most mothers would have trouble answering that. Roxanne, however, had lived that story for ten years, and that question was much easier to answer than the first and the one that would follow.

"When you're being pressed into a relationship with someone you don't love, you know it. Everything you do around the person you're being forced to be with feels wrong or weird or awkward. You try and make excuses to avoid them, and try to get away as quickly as possible when you do bump into them." Metrocity nodded and was silent for awhile. Just as Roxanne was about to get back up, Metrocity asked the hardest question of them all.

"What do you do...when you know you love someone, but you don't know how they feel, and you know you shouldn't feel that way about them because you don't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship?" And here, Roxanne was completely lost. She had a pretty good idea of what Metrocity was talking about, but she had no way of explaining anything without giving away her suspicions and embarrassing Metrocity for one reason or another—because it wasn't true, or worse, because it was.

So Roxanne took the high route, knowing it wasn't the answer Metrocity was looking for. "The only way to know if someone loves you is for them to tell you. The best thing to do is to wait for them to do so, or tell them first."

"Thanks Mom," Metrocity said, who was, as Roxanne had suspected, disappointed in the last answer.

"Goodnight honey," Roxanne returned before turning off the light and leaving the room. Metrocity just lay in the dark, waiting for sleep to come.

***Break***

The next day passed with Bernard and Metrocity again writing and drawing furiously, then walking around the house, taking what they needed to build their devices. By the end of the third day, working tirelessly to get everything settled, absolutely everything was ready to go.

It was time for Metrocity to defeat her brother.

**Author Comments:**

**Roxanne, that's very wise of you not to reveal yourself, therefore revealing Metrocity. Now, on to the epic battle scenes...**


	9. Goodbyes Are Never Easy

"Love you bye, Mom," Metrocity said, giving her worried mother a hug and a kiss goodbye, as though she were just leaving for school. "Bye Song," she then said, leaning down to kiss the blue little brunette as she stared up at her big sister. She smiled and giggled.

"Bye, Mr. Scott," Metrocity went on, shaking his hand firmly.

"I expect you and your family to be over for dinner tomorrow night," he said sternly, then smiled. Metrocity smiled and nodded back, then turned to say goodbye to Bernard.

"Where is he?" Metrocity asked.

"In his room. He said—" Before Roxanne had finished her sentence, Metrocity had already dashed across the room and entered Bernard's. He was sitting on the bed, coloring in a doodle he'd done, and as she came closer, he again stashed it away and stood up.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked him. Bernard was stuck for an answer. He didn't really know, other than that he didn't want to say goodbye. He was terrible at goodbyes, and in the situation, a simple, "bye" didn't seem to be enough. And he didn't want to jinx Metrocity by saying goodbye, for fear she'd never come back.

In the end, he just shrugged. Metrocity rolled her eyes and threw her arms around him in a big hug. "Bye Bernard," she told him. "I'll see you in shool tomorrow." Then, hesitantly, Metrocity reached up and gave her friend a quick peck on the cheek. "Just in case," she added quietly, and before Bernard could react, she was already out the door and headed for the city.

And maybe her doom.

**Author Comments:**

**How will Metrocity beat her younger brother AND sworn shoolmate enemy? Will she ever return to have dinner with the Scotts? How will she break her father and siblings out of "jail?" And finally, does it ever concern Roxanne that all but one of her children are blue? Find out in the next chapter!**


	10. Who Says I Have To?

Metrocity watched as Damion walked away from the town square. He was the last to leave, but Metrocity still waited for another hour before sneaking up to the giant pink globe that held her blue family. She had guessed, quite correctly, that her brother would be so cocky and sure that he had killed her, that he would leave the globe unattended. He thought he was invincible.

Metrocity reached into her cape and grabbed her new grappling hook, something Bernard had make from several forks, an old toy, a length of rope, and lots of glue. Aiming and pressing the trigger, Metrocity shot off the ground, being pulled up by the device. She slammed into the side of the globe and grabbed her head with the hand not attached to the grappling hook.

Dropping the gun part and tying the rope around herself (which is a lot harder than it sounds, being well over fifty feet in the air), Metrocity scrabbled up the last few feet before throwing herself over the rim of the robot and breaking through the thin layer of glass that surrounded the control system. An alarm sounded immediately, but Metrocity ignored it, running over to the computer systems to hack the account.

It didn't take long. Living in the same house with someone who shared 99% of your DNA and who learned almost everything they knew from the same person you had learned more from really helps the process along. After Metrocity had hacked into the computer systems, she typed in a few commands before entering the central processing unit, and—

"Hello, Metrocity!" Metrocity jumped and turned to see her brother standing right behind her. She should have noticed when the alarms turned off, but she'd been too wrapped up in her hacking...

"Ollo, Damion," she stated calmly, but with malice and some degree of loathing in her tone.

"You know, it's always irritated me the way you and our father mispronounce words, Metrocity," Damion said, beginning to circle her, and Metrocity began circling round the other way. "Our other siblings all have occasional slip-ups, but you and Megamind... You not only have _trouble_ with mispronunciation, you take _pleasure_ in it."

"If you're going to be different, you might as well make the best of it," Metrocity told him, her hand slowly inching towards her de-gun.

"But if you're going to mutilate a language, it shouldn't be the English language."

"You seem to have forgotten something," Metrocity said, stopping and leaning back a little.

"And what's that?" Damion mocked.

"Sometimes being perfectly correct...is the same as being wildly _in_correct." Her hand slammed down on a button on Damion's computer system at the same moment her de-gun went off. Damion ducked just in time, just as the pink orb began rolling away from the robotic creature. A smoking pile of ash lay in place of where Mindy had stood only seconds before, and Damion was lost for words.

"You—you killed her!" he gasped. "Good guys aren't supposed to—"

"And bad guys aren't supposed to be the good guy's brother," Metrocity snarled, pretending not to be shocked in the least that she'd hit Mindy instead of Damion. "Looks like we're even." Damions eyes glowed red, and he launched himself at his sister.

"You're not ruining this for me!" he yelled, slamming her head into the computer system that was now locked and inoperable. "This is the one thing I have that's mine!"

"You had plenty that was your own!" Metrocity told him, picking him up by his spandex suit and spinning him around in a wide circle, his legs crashing into anything and everything that furbished the small space.

"I had nothing!" he shouted, grabbing a hook on the ceiling as Metrocity let him go, just stopping himself from flying out the window.

"You had everything we had and your own skin color!" Metrocity yelled back at him, picking her de-gun up off the ground and aiming it straight for him. She shot just as he let go of the hook. At the same moment the glass of the robot turned to ash, Damion's feet flew into her stomach, pushing her to the ground and driving all breath from her lungs.

The de-gun flew up, and Damion caught it as they landed, spinning it around to point right at his sister. "Time to say goodnight!" But Metrocity wasn't paying attention. Her gaze was locked on something out the window. Damion turned to see what it was, but just when he did, Metrocity kicked Damion off her and onto his own back. Reaching down, she grabbed the little whelp by the throat, hoisted him up, and shoved the gun to his throat.

"Are you ready to die, Damion?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Can you really kill your little brother?" he demanded of her, smiling, already knowing the answer. Metrocity paused, her finger suddenly shaking on the trigger.

The gun dropped from her hand and clattered to the ground, and she released her brother.

"No," Metrocity admitted. "I guess I can't. But I can make sure he dies with me." Then she tackled Damion again, shoving him to the ground and listening as the robot began to count down.

_"__SELF DESTRUCT IN TEN...NINE...EIGHT...__"_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed Damion.

"Making sure you go down the way you were meant to—with a crash!"

"But you'll die, too!" Metrocity smiled, taking an extra length of rope from her belt.

"Who says I have to?"

**Author Comments:**

**Think it's over? IT'S NOT! I must get on with this, I really must, but first, to ponder how...So, does Metrocity survive? What about Damion? And where the heck did I put Minion? *Scratches head* I forgot all about that little fish. Unless...EUREKA! And to answer a question from the previous chapter, no, it doesn't disturb Roxanne at all that their children are blue. In fact, she'd be disturbed if they weren't. :D**


	11. The End

Metrocity tied Damion down and hung him up on the hook he had grabbed onto earlier. It took less than four seconds.

_"__FOUR, THREE...__"_

"Bye little brother!" Metrocity called before turning and starting down the stairs. Damion glowered in anger, and using every bit of strength he had, the twelve-year-old swung himself forward, slamming his left boot in Metrocity's side. Her hand went down to grab it, but the force of the blow had sent her falling off of the structure and down towards the ground, plummeting over fifty feet as the robot continued to count down.

_"__Two...One...__"_

Metrocity shut her eyes tight. After sixteen years of living and nine years of being a hero, it was over.

The end, for her, came swiftly.

**Author Comments:**

**Teehee! I KILLLLEDD HERRRR! Or did I? XDXD, You'll have to wait and find out! :D I'm so evil...**


	12. Kissed By A Freak

...The swift end, of course, being the end of her fall.

Metrocity's eyes blinked open, and she saw the world flying past, sideways, not down or up. She held tight to the body that was carrying her. It had to be Minion. "You fantastic fish you!" she cried, pulling back to make sure Minion was OK. Instead, she saw it was Bernard, which surprised her even more.

Bernard, who could barely lift a fifty-pound weight with two hands, who had never carried more than a seven-year-old child in any direction but died, who had almost died and broken an arm the last time he had tried to actually carry anyone anywhere, _Bernard__,_ was flying her swiftly away from the robot, still dressed in his jeans and long-sleeved shirt, seeming not to have any trouble at all keeping them both in check.

As he set Metrocity down, she stumbled, regained her footing, and had time to scream and turn around as a huge piece of shrapnel headed straight toward her. Her ears rang as it crashed into her, throwing her against a wall and protecting her from the huge projectile—the "it" being, again, Bernard.

As the piece of metal fell away, Bernard stepped away from his friend and turned back to look at her. "Are you OK?" he asked, clearly concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine," she said, somewhat breathless, then smiled and threw her arms around him for the second time that day—not, of course, that hugging was unusual for the two. But this hug felt different somehow, even though it wasn't meant to. "You almost gave up your anonymity to save me!" she cried, squeezing him tight.

"It's not like I could just let you die!" he exclaimed, which Metrocity knew was true. But he hadn't known for sure she would die. She had never planned for dying to be a part of the day. He had come all the way here just to make sure she was alright. _That_ was what was really amazing.

"And you were so strong!" she gushed, meeting his gaze with sparkling eyes, as blue as his were green. He blushed and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, keeping one arm still wrapped around her in a hug.

"I just...um... I..." He gulped. "Hzdmcjnueisadjhdmd," he mumbled in an incoherent rush.

"What?" Metrocity asked.

"I..." Bernard took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and told Metrocity the one thing he'd wanted to tell her for four and a half years. "IloveyouMetrocity!" Metrocity paused, and as Bernard opened his eyes slowly, one at a time, he was relieved to see her smiling. Without thinking, Metrocity reached up and kissed Bernard, full on the lips. It lasted a long moment before they pulled apart, both blushing furiously.

"Sorry," she whispered, not quite able to find the entirety of her voice. "It must be weird to be kissed by a freak." Bernard smiled his big, goofy smile, one he had always saved just for her.

"I was just about to say the same thing." Metrocity smiled back up at him, only two or three inches difference between them, and they kissed again, losing themselves in the love that was meant to be, when...

"Um, are we interrupting something?" Bernard and Metrocity pushed themselves quickly apart, standing side-by-side with their hands clasped behind their backs, Metrocity flushing purple and Bernard's face turning violently red as Megamind and Roxanne gazed on, not quite sure what to do. Then a familiar figure with a familiar gate came ambling into view, and Metrocity ran up to give her friend and fish-robot-gorilla-nanny a hug.

"Minion!" she cried. "Where have you _been?_"

"Master Damion tied me up in the back room, and I couldn't get out! I'm just glad Ms...es Ritchi, found me," he said, correcting himself before he could slip on her mother's title again

As everything got sorted out, Metrocity learned that her siblings were all at the lair, sleeping off their recent ordeal, except for Master-Mind of course, who insisted on getting in touch with his girlfriend as soon as he got down from the machine, and Song, who was still with Mr. Scott. Everyone was safe, everything was happy, everything was good, and as Damion was recovered from the wreckage, surprisingly escaping with only a few shattered limbs, every crook remaining was in jail.

And as they walked home, Bernard, awkwardly, held Metrocity's hand.

**Author Comments:**

**Aww! So cute! :D I might make a sequel to this sequel. But I might not! XDXD! :P Any questions? Did I forget to cover something? Are you satisfied?**


End file.
